Sunstream's stories
by Sunstream of Shadowclan
Summary: Read the untold stories before twolegs and the typical cat


**Chapter 1 Bed time Horror stories**

Blood/Gore **WARNING** Viewer discretion advised

"Kits!" Sunstream yelped "Time to sleep!"

"Mommy we were playing with Hollypaw!" Jaykit hissed

"Jaykit I understand but you can play tomorrow" Sunstream hissed

"No I want to play NOW" Jaykit Cried

"Jaykit you are a big kit now stop whining" Sunstream explained

It was too late Jaykit was having a hissy fit he Cried,yelled,and screamed he even ripped up dirt. Slatekit and Shadekit were watching in embarrassment cat were giggling and some were mocking Jaykit. Sunstar watched disapproving, Sunstream's mothering skills.

Sunstream grabbed the sulking Jaykit and motion Slatekit and Shadekit to follow

When they reached the nursery Sunstream had a plan

"Sit" She meowed harshly all three kits sat.

"Let me tell you a story she said" with fake happiness

Jaykit must have detected the sarcasm in his mother's mew because he was trembling

"Don't be scared Jaykit but next time don't cry" Sunstream mewed

"Maybe maybe not" Jaykit tested

That pushed Sunstream to the limit "Who wants to hear a story"

"I do!" The kits but Slatekit mewed

"Hm!" Slatekit mumbled

"Ok here's the story"

" **Once upon a time there was a beautiful Clan full of cats that have powers when you find your power you earn wings" Remembering the story Mistyswan had told her she spoke "among those cats was a bullied cat named Dead Rose she hadn't found her power yet. When cats in that clan were 14 moons they had to find their power or else they would be killed or exiled for not being a winged cat but Dead Rose was 15 moons. One day she wanted to get some prey so she could eat she ran into a tom the tom asked how old was she. She said 13 moons the tom narrowed his eye and figured out (with his powers)she was lying, in a flash he grabbed Dead Rose and started to fly. She screamed for him to let go but he ignored her. The tom landed on a high tree and Dead Rose had to hug the tree to let him go then he said "Stone leg I found a non-wing" at that moment a handsome young grey tom came out of nowhere "I see how old is she"**

" **15 moons" Said the first tom**

 **"What's her name…" Said Stone Leg**

 **"De… Dead Rose…" She said scared**

 **The grey tom said "Let's have some fun first Grey Fang"**

 **They beat up Dead Rose calling her filth and a waste of space they scratched and bit her every where they tore her fur and shredded her ears and at last they pushed her off the tree she Shrieked she felt the anger of her whole life her mom her dad her brother and sister the bully's near her den and the crushing loneliness. She let out a Scream of anger no longer she felt scared she felt anger boiling through her blood, all of a sudden she stopped was she dead? She realized that she had wings but she didn't celebrate she flew up to the top of the tree when she realized what was her power? Wait if anger gave her wings it could give her powers She Screamed again A black haze filled her eyes her wings turned blood red her Stupid looking Cream fur turned midnight black, she turned Three feet taller and her claws were longer than a darted toward the grey tom named Stone Leg Smashing his head against a tree and licking up his blood. Grey Fang Stared in horror watching her crunch on his brothers bones and chewing on his organs savoring every single bite and lick as if he liked it she turned around and darted towards him in a flash.**

 **"Your turn" Dead Rose Said in a chilling voice**

 **Grey Fang Shrieked "HECK TO THE NO YOU CAN'T-" That was the last thing he said before Dead Rose opened her ginormous jaw and bit of his head she rolled his head off of the tree laughing as it split open against a rock she ate the rest of his bloody body slicing his fur off and saving it for a nest. By night she had calm down and she turned back into the same boring cream she-cat but with wings they were still red probably from blood. That same night she slept on the warm pelts of her victims tomorrow there would be more pelts to sleep on."**

Slatekit was peacefully sleeping next to Sunstream but Jaykit and Shadekit were staring at her in horror Sunstream quickly added

"Dead Rose comes when kits are bad and don't listen to their mothers and fathers"

Shadekit gasped and Cried "I'm sorry momma I'll go to sleep and be a good kit I promise!"

"It's ok baby I won't let her touch you I promise"

"Ok momma" then Shadekit curled next to her brother

Jaykit said nothing and slept on Sunstream she purred and slept

In Mistyswan's dream

"Dead Rose I'm sorry…"

"I don't care I told you not to have kits then you turn and fool around and have kits!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Shut your mouth. This is not in the plan *sigh* when the kits are delivered kill all of them but one and neglect that one understand…"

"yes ma'am..."

"Do you understand!"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good my little pet. Now sleep dear"


End file.
